1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power outlet device, and more particularly to an electrical power outlet device which obtains electric power in a parallel mode.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of all kinds of electronic devices, the average family has various electronic devices. Since various electronic devices each need a standard power outlet and the electronic devices are placed centralizedly, the average family always hasn't enough standard power outlets. So additional devices, such as power extension lines, outlet expansion sockets and so on, are usually connected to increase the number of the outlets. As a result, the environmental problems are generated and the additional devices are inconvenient to carry around or move positions.
Furthermore, in various portable devices, transformers are needed to convert alternating current power signals for charging the portable devices, so it also needs extra power outlets.
Conventional chargers mainly obtain alternating current power signals via combining electric power obtaining devices with household power outlets, convert the voltage via transformer circuits and stabilized voltage devices, and then send out a stable direct voltage and current via a transport interface. However, because the chargers generally have a large volume and may be twice as large as the size of a standard power outlet, it is still inconvenient for use in the average family.